<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Man’s Best Friend by AlphaVulpeculae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814378">Man’s Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaVulpeculae/pseuds/AlphaVulpeculae'>AlphaVulpeculae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, pongnosis' The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaVulpeculae/pseuds/AlphaVulpeculae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Pongnosis’s AU. With Alex, nothing is every simple. When a dead drop for sensitive material is oddly close to a familiar residence, he gets visited by an old friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Inspired Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A drabble that is left over from what was meant to be a longer fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He never envisioning returning to the Rensburg estate—or rather, what was formerly the Rensburg estate. The bare bones of the abandoned mansion still stood...barely. No one had the money nor the means to either clear out or remodel the property. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The more intelligent individuals with the finances to likely wouldn’t bother; it was a standing security hazard anyway. Flat land, no water or forest for protection left it open for anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex recalled how difficult it had been to establish any real form of security for the place. Memories of his children’s illustrations assaulted his mind as well. His hands fidgeted as he remembered in detail the blood caked on them after their infiltration. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A light hand on his shoulder snapped him back to reality. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’re the chances your little buddy is around here?” Marcus asked with amusement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know. They escaped before Scorpia did their sweep of the area.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex shrugged, turning and examining the tree line cautiously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were set to retrieve a disc at a dead drop at a certain area of the woods marked on their hand-drawn map. Yassen entrusted no one but Alex to handle its collection. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marcus with Sagitta had him covered and were hidden well; to any outward observer it was just Alex collecting the parcel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shit hit the fan as soon as he touched the parcel—almost like the booby traps that activated whenever Indiana Jones reclaimed a lost artifact in the movies. Gunfire sounded from all around him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grabbing the parcel, Alex took cover behind a tree, his attention not lingering at the bullet holes appearing on the ground next to him until a burning sensation seared his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tucking the disc into an inner pocket, he called into comms, “What’re my options out? I’m under fire and can’t see much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The southeast section is open. Orion, clear out. We’ll hold them off,” Marcus called over comms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surprise would be his best asset. Without hesitation, Alex took off. Tearing through the trees at top speed, he bound and weaved through the bushes and off the beaten path. Soon, he realized he was being following when he glimpsed a dark figure running parallel to him. Something sped up on his left side as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hearing rustling in the bushes directly to his right and left, closing in on him, he unholstered his gun. Before he could stop and shoot, the shadow at his left launched itself at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex dove for the ground, landed and rolled watching a beast of a creature viciously grab the enemy on his right between its jaws and tug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man screamed as the beast ripped through his collarbone and wetly snapped his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The beast dropped to the ground as the man died, landing on its back, and rolling to get its feet. Eyes locked on Alex and ready to pounce, there was little chance Alex could manage to escape alive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was one of the full-grown hyenas from Rensburg’s former security. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex put his hands up, praying he didn’t have to shoot it down—he doubted his reaction time was anything comparable to that of the enhanced animal’s instinct—but it stalked him instead. Steadily approaching him, it sniffed his boot, his leg, and then his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex closed his eyes and accepted his fate—only to be surprised when instead he felt a wet muzzle rub at his neck with almost a purr. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex’s eyes shot open. “Toka?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In answer, the hyena nuzzled into Alex’s chest in confirmation, smearing blood into Alex’s uniform from the soldier she gruesomely tore apart. In any normal circumstance, he’d be pretty grossed out to have a wild animal smear the blood of its latest kill all over him, but Alex couldn’t seem to mind, too relieved to care. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toka was huge. She settled on his lap as he scratched her head, quickly cutting off any circulation to his legs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pinning him with her paws, she gave Alex’s cheek a solid lick. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuck, enough already,” he chuckled and tried to push her off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The was rustling from behind him and Toka immediately took a defensive position. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toka’s heavy paw pinned his shoulder to the ground so he could do nothing but stay down and Alex almost felt bad for anyone who wanted to attack him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, Adams came into the clearing with the utmost caution. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alex,” he said slowly, trying not to invoke the beast with an abrasive tone, “we really need to do something about you perpetually shit luck.” Though he had his weapon trained on the hyena. She growled menacingly when he got too close for her liking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Toka,” Alex called. “Stand down.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She truly was a brilliant beast and listened immediately. Inspecting their ‘intruder’, she must’ve recognized Adams’ scent. While she didn’t offer the same snuggly reaction, she didn’t attack and instead returned swiftly to Alex’s side with her eyes trained skeptically on Adams for good measure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is terrifying...and impressive. Is any of that blood yours?” Alex shook his head ‘no’. Adams noticeably gulped but still helped Alex to his feet. “Comms are down. Did you get the package?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Alex tapped a side pocket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, then let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex nodded and when they went to leave, Alex noticed they had a tail. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toka trotted beside Alex like a heeled dog. “Oh, um, do you think we could fit an extra passenger?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh? I hope you’re joking.” If Adams was shocked at running into the reunion of Alex and his pet hyena, he was stunned at the loyal beast’s actions. “I think that’s a question for Marcus. Or perhaps you should just run that request by Mr. Gregorovich yourself when we report in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex nodded and they continued of their way but he wasn’t quite sure what Yassen would say to such a request. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back at camp, Shale was the first to spot them. “You’ve got to be joking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sagitta stared and tensed as they approached. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not,” Adams said, flatly, “and now he wants to keep his new stray puppy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marcus bugged out. “Oh, hell no. You want it, you ask him. I’m not getting fired or killed over your new pet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost as if she understood their hesitation, Toka nuzzled Alex’s had playfully though kept her sharp eyes on the other men of the unit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shale still looked concerned. “Alex, that’s not a dog,” sounding as if that observation wasn’t immediately obvious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Marcus strolled over, phone in hand and passed it over to Alex, silencing any further remark from Shale. “For you,” he said pointedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alex.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir. Package acquired.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So it seems. I heard there was interference.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir. A third party assailant attempted to intervene and were unsuccessful.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your condition?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Negligible injuries. Toka removed the assailant on my tail. She was one of the hyenas from the Rensburg estate security.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They survived,” Yassen acknowledged drily. He didn’t sound surprised but Alex could sense the next question. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s unclear if the pack survived but the one did. The one named Toka, the young one.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And she attacked your assailant?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Without hesitation. She followed us back to the camp and doesn’t seem keen on leaving anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence. Never a good sign. Alex grew a bit nervous but pressed on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I keep her?” He flinched at how childish he sounded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Another attachment, then.” Alex could hear the judgement in his tone, recalling a number of conversations about Alex’s weaknesses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex didn’t know how to pose the question or if Yassen would even contemplate the notion. He felt like a kid asking his parent for a pet dog. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there an option for additional transport—“</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Alex.” In his mind’s eye he envisioned Yassen pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head at Alex’s antics though he never actually witnessed such an expression on the man. “</span> <span class="s2">Another</span> <span class="s1">attachment.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A useful one,” Alex petulantly corrected. “She can add to my security. She is capable.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Team Sagitta dutifully prepped camp for their extraction, leaving Alex some level of privacy for his call but Alex noticed Adams and Marcus lingering too close by—likely eavesdropping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few more moments of silence passed and Alex started losing hope. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A useful one, then,” Yassen conceded. “Appropriate training and care is your responsibility. If it causes trouble or is found unsuitable for your security, it will be removed without further question.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex quickly sobered up from his near-fist-pump reaction to the good news. “I understand, sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Additional time to arrange transportation will be necessary but it will be done. Dismissed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The call ended. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So?” Marcus was the first to ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s my new addition to security,” Alex explained. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shale laughed out loud. “I don’t believe it. Though perhaps the up-side to this is that our lives might be made easier with her around. I doubt anyone would mess with you and risk getting their throat ripped out by the beast.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, settle in. We’re here for the night. Extraction is at 0300.” Marcus announced as he reviewed the latest message on his phone before tossing a sleep pack at Alex. “Get some beauty rest. I better not be questioned about any bags under your eyes tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex’s good mood couldn’t be dampened by the teasing remark and barked out a laugh. “Alright then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex rolled out the pack and settled in. Toka laid down right up against him, acting more space heater than genetically-engineered killer for the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Come daybreak, Marcus hesitated before waking Alex. Sometime during the night, Alex had flipped to sleeping on his stomach and Toka had set a paw protectively across his midsection, resting her head on his upper back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Typically, a light touch to Alex’s shoulder would rouse the kid, but fearing loss of limb from attempting it in his current predicament, Marcus kneeled down about 6ft away and gently called, “Alex? Alex, wake up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toka, a bit grumpy from being woken from her sleep, stirred first and growled in a low warning tone at Marcus. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Either from sound or vibration, Alex was awake. He stretched and rolled over pushing Toka’s paw off of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair warning, kid, your new guard dog is not a morning person.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex raised a brow in question and glanced over at Toka who innocently took a spot by his feet. “Good to know. Part of the agreement was that I train her.” Though he couldn’t help but add cheekily, “Then again, her biting anyone attempting to wake me at some ungodly hour doesn’t sound too bad to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Over breakfast, Alex ate a portion of rations and fed some to Toka. That is until a small animal bustled some bushes nearby and she pounced, tearing apart the rabbit, and devouring it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shocked by such a change in her behavior and appetite gone, he muttered, “I guess I’m in charge of her food too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” Marcus said putting down his own food and looking over at Toka’s feast with a healthy amount of concern, “Let’s have the first lesson be ‘Don’t eat the Alex’s helpers’.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex only nodded demurely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their extraction team had been proficient in supplying sedatives and a cage for the hyena as well as ample transportation to return them all to Malagosto in Scorpia’s own jet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unsure of how Toka would handle transport, Alex sat by her the whole trip and fed her scraps of food for encouragement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon arrival, Alex released a drowsy Toka from her cage and slung his duffel of supplies over his shoulder to find they had attracted a small crowd. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though mildly sedated, Toka was still a terrifying sight to behold being the size of a lioness at roughly 250lbs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yassen stepped forward in the crowd, not making eye contact with Toka and directly approached Alex. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Very deliberately, Yassen grasped Alex’s shoulders as an odd way to check his condition. Yassen was firm but not harsh and as if it passed some sort of test of his, he stepped away and nodded. “She knows her place. How promising,” he asserted flatly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yassen was right. Though Toka growled at Marcus and—frankly—most if not all of Sagitta or the transportation team at some point, she was content to let Yassen approach and somewhat manhandle Alex. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come.” Alex followed Yassen through the camp and into the residences. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though guards were posted outside, as they had been for the duration of his trip, Alex still took the time to inspect everything inside. Satisfied, he joined Yassen on the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The package,” Yassen prompted. Though Alex was already reaching into his jacket pocket for the envelope. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yassen pulled out the floppy disk inside and Alex was surprised it was marked “MI6”. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is insurance. MI6 has doubled its efforts to recollect you and if ever they are successful, this will be the bargaining chip for your release.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex wondered what would possibly be on there but he supposed he could always review the files on it himself at his leisure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did well. You will need to prepare a training regimen and diet for your hyena but she appears content just laying at your side.” She had settled at his feet with a paw lying by his toes and her head resting on his shoe laces. “She was however aggressive towards Sagitta which is counterproductive. Insure this does not become an issue and she stays.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex understand the threat behind it. “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dismissed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite dismissing Alex, Yassen contented to lean on the couch cushions and enter data into his laptop. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex though had to tug a bit to get his feet out from Toka’s grasp before leaving for a shower. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yassen silently observed Toka’s calm demeanor as she said by the door of the bathroom while Alex was showering inside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex paid no mind to her and changed into more comfortable clothes until he laid over the covers on his bed and felt the bed strain with a second and far heavier weight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yassen shot him a curious look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, Toka? Off.” Alex gently pressed against her shoulder and she only readjusted so she was laying at the foot of his bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yassen was amused. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Good enough</span> <span class="s1">, Alex thought as he settled into the pillows with a textbook. Though it was all for naught and Alex was dead asleep within the half hour. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Watched over by Yassen and Toka, Alex slept soundly and dreamlessly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yassen approached only to remove the textbook splayed open before it fell and Toka, aside from simply watching the interaction seemed content with it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She even submitted to Yassen’s light scratch of her head. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Resistance to Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This likely won’t be continued past this ch but I couldn’t help myself.<br/>Enjoy my musings...<br/>- AV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex woke too early in the morning to a low, deep growl from Toka. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alex, call off your attack dog,” Marcus called over exasperatedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Toka, knock it off,” he said blearily, rolling over in bed. She quieted her growling but laid on the floor at the foot of his bed where she could nip at Marcus’s heels if she wanted to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alex, Dr. Three requested you. He wants to meet Toka and offer suggestions for her diet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That woke him up. “Ugh, of course.” Glancing at the time, he scowled. “Did it have to be at the crack of dawn?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He insisted on meeting before the students were up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex buried his head under his pillow dramatically, moaning about ‘sadistic teachers’ before dragging himself to his feet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grabbing a fresh set of clothes, he changed in the bathroom, leaving Toka regarding Marcus with mild irritation. By the time Alex came out freshly dressed, they were sitting amicably next to each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Alex said opening the door to which Toka barreled through causing his guards to flinch at the beast’s proximity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After her initial burst of energy, she settled walking at Alex’s side opposite Marcus. Security trailed further behind than typical, likely to not end up as the hyena’s next meal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex paid no mind to any of this. “What did Dr. Three say specifically?” Alex asked, skeptically. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He wanted to see the hyena up close and personal and was particularly eager to assist in your arranging her diet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh yuck. He will not be feeding her his failed science experiments. Maybe I can order large quantities of meat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toka meandered nonchalantly beside them, not bothered by the stares of the early-rising staff members at Malagosto. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not willing to risk confining her to Dr. Three’s classroom, he sent Marcus inside and waited outside with Toka. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dr. Three looked creepily happy when he strolled out with Marcus trailing behind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alex, I heard you acquired a new pet,” he said gleefully, approaching them casually. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toka may have tolerated Marcus but at Dr. Three, her hackles rose and she snarled fiercely intercepting his path to Alex. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dr. Three’s initial giddiness settled to a careful regard of the beast. “Interesting,” he said slowly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marcus snorted a laugh but behaved more professionally when Dr. Three glanced over at him in derision. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marcus—uncomfortable with his proximity to the torture specialist— steadily moved to Alex’s side; Toka allowed this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very interesting,” Dr. Three remarked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex couldn’t even be mad at her, Dr. Three was a creep and he was relieved she came to the same conclusion; so far she’d been a pretty good judge of character. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Toka?” Alex called. Ever faithful, she quieted down and returned closely to his side, sitting and positioning herself a little too far forward for a proper ‘heel’ position but it was good enough to make his point. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s been trained?” Dr. Three asked, now emotionless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet,” Alex admitted. “Some things are just instinctual for her I guess and she responds to her name so that’s nice.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In that moment, Dr. Three seemed eager to prod the boundaries to her protectiveness and took a step toward Alex. A low growl started in her throat in warning. He had the audacity to take another step forward and she crouched, growling louder. He was amused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dr. Three, what did you want to talk about?” Alex prodded, impatiently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, he didn’t test her further and contented to remain at his current distance. “Ah yes, Alex. I’ve taken the liberty of ordering a few meat varieties she might appreciate. I would like to assist in her training.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex didn’t like the sound of that. “While I appreciate the offer and all, perhaps that’s not the best idea,” Alex spoke slowly, cringing sympathetically. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He liked having some protection against Dr. Three, a man who committed homicide for fun. But the man only quirked an eyebrow and regarded him impassively before looking almost longingly at the hyena. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex needed to get out of here before anything further happened. He knew Dr. Three was nothing if not persistent. “If that’s all, sir, I should probably get going. Thank you for ordering food for Toka.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to leave but the doctor seemed to consider something for a moment. “Alex? Just one more thing.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the doctor took a pause, Alex turned back to him, awaiting his last remark. Instead, the doctor had other plans. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><em>Orion</em>.</span> <span class="s1">” Alex flinched involuntarily, recalling with startling clarity the torture he endured in the RTI, and dropped to his knees from the shock of it. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toka reacted too. Violently. She launched herself at Dr. Three snarling, knocking him down and digging her nails into his forearm as she pinned him down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Toka, no!” Alex exclaimed. Effectively called off the doctor, she regarded the man with one lingering growl before returning to Alex’s side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From his prone position on the ground Dr. Three watched in amusement as the beast rubbed her oversized head along Alex’s chest, almost knocking him over. He inspected his arm and laughed. “Quite the pet you have there, Alex. Such potential.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex had had enough of Dr. Three’s ‘tests’ for a lifetime. “May I be dismissed, sir?” he said a little snidely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Alex, you may.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marcus—finally snapping out of his shock—offered him a hand up, which Alex took gratefully, brushing himself off. He didn’t even stick around to concern himself with the doctor’s condition and promptly left with Toka diligently at his side and Marcus and his security in tow. If his security feared the beast before, they were terrified of her now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walking back, Alex stopped by the kitchen to grab food, though after watching Toka inhale few pounds of meat the cafeteria could spare, his granola bar didn’t look nearly as appetizing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He half expected there to be consequences for earlier but the day went by without a word from Yassen or further word from Dr. Three. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marcus spent the day with him helping him peruse the internet for instructional videos. Considering there likely weren’t many ‘how to train your new pet genetically-engineered hyena’ videos, they settled on ‘how to train your new puppy’, much to Marcus’s amusement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon Toka was bored sitting, laying down, and heeling on command, instead choosing to sit and stare at Alex pointedly before licking her paws absentmindedly, ignoring any further commands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naturally, it was at that point that Yassen checked in on him. She quickly perked up and sat on her haunches in front of Alex, who was now laying out on his stomach, tired and frustrated, engrossed in another instructional video playing on the laptop on the ground out in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Gregorovich,” Marcus addressed formally with a nod from his spot seated next to Alex. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yassen,” Alex said as he clambered into a more dignified seated position. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I trust training has been productive,” Yassen stated pointedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir,” Alex said, trying to keep his voice even. It wasn’t a lie, just not the whole truth. Toka was picking up the commands and signals quickly, the success of their execution seemed to depend more on whether or not she wanted listen to them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But there are issues,” he stated flatly while absentmindedly scratching Toka’s proffered head in his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Minor ones,” Alex admitted sheepishly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yassen gave him a pointed look as it to say ‘alright then, go on’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She is brilliant but I don’t know how to keep her interested in the lessons. She gets distracted and bored easily.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yassen stop scratching her muzzle and regarding Alex closely, seemingly amused by the admission. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Individuals who are young, of high energy, willful and untrained are...difficult to manage at times. Ensure there is proper motivation for the lessons and offer challenges,” he instructed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marcus seemed to pick up on what Yassen was insinuating and coughed to conceal alight chuckle; however, Alex still didn’t immediately understand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She isn’t very food-motivated and I don’t see how I can keep fresh food on me if we’re working in an op.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will think of something,” Yassen assured. “Perhaps utilize the training course in the morning or during after-school hours. Burn off some energy before starting in on lessons.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And Alex?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keep her away from the doctor. Do not train away her instincts regarding the man, but I will not sanction further unnecessary altercations between the two.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir.” Alex smiled. <em>so Yassen had head about her meeting Dr. Three and...approved?</em> He filed that information away for later. Yassen gave her head a final pat before continuing on his way, heading in the direction of Dr. Three. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marcus came up beside him and ruffled his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, what was that for?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For you getting a taste of your own medicine,” Marcus said with a laugh. “‘Young’, ‘willful’, ‘difficult to manage’...? Who else does that sound like?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hey! I wasn’t </span> <em> <span class="s2">that </span> </em> <span class="s1">bad,” Alex said petulantly.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marcus only chuckled, got to his feet and brushed the dirt off his pants, reaching a hand down to help Alex up as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slapping the hand away, Alex got to his feet of his own volition and brushed the dirt off his clothes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, let’s take a break for some food,” Marcus said, good-naturedly. Alex merely grumbled in response. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Return on Investment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah...okay. I lied. Uno más! ;)<br/>- AV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex returned to his room and collapsed; it was a long day of meetings and engagements that Alex flew to Germany and back for.In instances of short-term engagements, Toka was far too difficult to transport so his security fell back on Sagitta’s shoulders for the trip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toka was eager to see him home. Greeted at the door, it was still pretty early in the night but Alex paid no heed, choosing instead to snuggle up into bed with the hyena and fall asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Too soon he was woken by his phone sounding off and a caller ID reading, ‘Sagitta M.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marcus, this better be good,” he mumbled into the receiver. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, but we were called to report in. Transportation was arranged for your pet too. I’ll catch you up on the details on the plane. Shale is coming by to grab you so be ready in 10.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Fantastic</em>,” he muttered and heard Marcus chuckle before ending the call. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laid in bed for a moment before getting up. Marcus wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t important but considering the time of day and the urgency of the matter, he suspected it was another ‘cleanup committee’-styled operation from a failed operative. Thankfully, they were rare nowadays with the newly implemented training regimen, but it was still imperative to fix this matters diligently and quickly and, unfortunately were often delegated to him as Yassen’s second-in-command. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was able to shift his weight to his shoulder to free an arm, but further movement was restricted by Toka’s very heavy front paw. “Toka, we need to go.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scratching her head, he almost felt bad. Reports from guards left to monitor his room claimed Toka had been incredibly stressed while he was away. She had had him exclusively for so long throughout her training that him disappearing for the day left her pacing for hours. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His ‘training’ had been with mixed success. Despite weeks of training and the purchase of a luxurious oversized dog bed-turned-hyena bed, he still hadn’t managed to convince her to sleep anywhere but his own bed. This was a fact Yassen found humor in, especially after overseeing the conclusion of weeks of intensive training where Toka applied both verbal and nonverbal commands seamlessly, could sprint up walls, climb ladders, and traverse rope ladders, yet pointedly ignored Alex’s attempts to kick her off his bed  </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Yassen had encouraged Alex to keep up the training of it all and to accept and work around the lessons not immediately grasped. Considering Alex yet again</span> <span class="s1"> missed another meal—sleeping through dinner last night—despite Yassen’s teachings of a proper diet and energy ingestion/consumption and had a care package left for him on coffee table, the man very likely speaking from experience. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Toka, we need to go. Come on, get up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toka got up and stretched languidly as Alex changed and packed a small bag, sticking some packets of dried fruit from his care package for a to-go snack on the way. Just as he was finishing brushing his teeth, there was a knock at the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex let Shale in before grabbing his last few items. “How bad is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bad enough to constitute a phone call at the ass crack of dawn, but we’ve handled worse. This’ll be a fun test run of your new puppy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sun hadn’t even risen yet as they made their way to the airport. Alex helped get Toka into the cage in the cargo hold as they continued to their seats. Alex was surprised to see only four Sagitta members on this trip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We sent some ahead. The population density isn’t thick enough to keep you disguised from plain view with the full lot and with Toka on the periphery, you’ll be safe. Just don’t do anything rash,” he said ardently, before adding, “Please.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll do my best...?” Alex offered with a smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You better,” Marcus grumbled, setting a file in front of Alex. “You’re probably already aware that an operative was set to intercept a flash drive of nuclear launch codes smuggled from Syria. But last night, the operative was terminated prematurely. We’ll have the opportunity to intercept the transfer in Botswana. As your reputation precedes you, you’ll be meeting the seller. Get in. Get out. Go home. Easy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds good,” Alex said breezily, reclining in the seat and tearing open a bag of dried fruit to snack on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Grab some sleep too. You look like you could use it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gee, I wonder why,” Alex said, from his reclined position, popping another dried apple in his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yassen’s orders, not mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex curled up in the seat and managed an hour of sleep before they landed. A coffee cup wordlessly was pressed into his hand by Shale as they moved from plane to car to house. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex prepped himself with a variety of weapons concealed from plain view, before handing over his gun. For a show of good faith, he left his holster empty before changing into the light Kevlar, sleeved shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toka was released and allowed to explore, soon disappearing into the trees with practiced ease. Their terrain wasn’t all too different than what they had around the Rensburg estate. She should feel right at home. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex himself began making his way through the trees off the trail, keeping low and out of sight until it was closer to the exchange. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Feeling cheeky, he scaled a nearby tree, ignoring Marcus’ huff of annoyance in his ear, and dropped down in front of the individual standing in the middle of the clearing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The small man flinched but recognized him immediately, eyes widening in fear. “They didn’t tell me it’d be you.” Shoving the flash drive into his hand, the man looked terrified. “You need to get out of here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the message blended in with Marcus calling in his ear, “Orion, there’s an abnormal energy reading. Get out of there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex turned to leave when the ground exploded behind him, tossing him bodily off the trail and into the trees. His back collided with the trunk of a tree and he fell into the bushes, trying to find his bearings. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He coughed, moving along the forest floor to get as far away as he could manage. There very well could be more and he didn’t appreciate being the human pinball for the first one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Where was his team? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex pulled himself up, leaning heavily against a tree and looked around. The forest was creepily quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marcus, Sagitta?” His comms unit was no longer in his ear and considering the crunch under his foot, it likely didn’t work any longer. The exhaustion from all of this seem to finally be setting in. <br/>
He still picked up on the pieces and was slipping it into his pocket when he heard a rustle in the deep bushes at his left. Unsheathing a knife, he got low and waited, rather hoping it was Toka. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, he’d never be that lucky. Two men stepped up, weapons trained on him. “Drop your weapon,” one ordered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex listened, dropping the knife to buy him some time, knowing full well he had more in reach if needed. Spotting a familiar figure moving silently in the underbrush, he relaxed his stance feeling better about his situation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you—“ the man never got to finish, tackled by 200lbs of beast. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second man fire a shot but his aim was knocked off course by Toka’s lunge. The impact sent searing pain in his abdomen, but he ignored it in favor of disarming the second gunman. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He needed to reconvene with Sagitta and get out of here. Someone was clearly trying to prove Scorpia weak with these elaborate set-ups and Alex doubted those gunmen were the only ones in the forest today. Hearing gunfire north of his position, he headed in that direction, flanked by Toka. Entering the clearing, Toka didn’t hesitate and removed two more adversaries in one smooth motion before tearing a sniper out of a tree. Alex could only look on in awe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Orion, GET DOWN,” Marcus called. A soldier had turned to shoot him but never managed, and instead was picked off by Toka. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kneeling down, he spotted more troops hiding in the trees and made his way over to Marcus. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Glad you’re in one piece,” Marcus said gruffly, handing him a spare gun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeing a few soldiers attempting to line up shots at Toka, he removed them efficiently. When a stray bullet came far too close to Alex for Marcus’s liking, he shoved Alex down, taking care of a few soldiers himself as things quieted down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally feeling the pain from earlier, Alex relaxed his stance, sitting and leaning against a nearby tree as Marcus sent the next round of orders through his earpiece. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning and noting Alex, he asked gruffly, “Where’s your comms unit?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It broke in the explosion earlier,” he said, purposely leaving out the part where he stepped on it. This definitely wasn’t one of his better days but at least Toka’s training was successful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toka seemed rather content with the whole ordeal, returning to sit at Alex’s side and licking her paws languidly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marcus seemed to have difficulty with his own comms unit and took a few steps away to get a clearer signal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reloading and holstering the gun, Alex also readjusted his knives to make them more easily accessible from their previous hidden arrangement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Too fast for his brain to understand, there was a rustle in the bushes at a distance a fraction of a second before a series of shots were fired. Seemingly simultaneously, a searing pain ripped through his leg and he was dragged across the forest floor. When Alex saw a grouping of bullets hit the bark of the tree where his head had been, he didn’t even know what to think until a scream and a crunch was heard from where the rustle had been. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His leg bled where her razor-like teeth bit in, but he wasn’t even mad at Toka. Rather, he was relieved when again, he had come incredibly close to dying and lived. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marcus came sprinting back and observed the scene—him laying on the ground, the bullet marks, the bleeding leg—and put the pieces together. “God damn it. Do I even want to know how close that was?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex was shaking his head mutely as Toka returned to his side, bathed in a fresh batch of blood. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good girl,” Marcus said reverently as he tied a tourniquet to Alex’s leg to staunch the bleeding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Extraction is on their way. Can you walk?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He needed help getting to his feet and some help making it the distance but soon enough, they were loaded in a van while Toka bounded alongside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they returned to the jet, Adams was less than thrilled about treating a hyena bite, but when he found out why his mood lightened considerably. Even Adams seemed to agree that Alex with nasty bite from a genetically engineered hyena was far easier to treat than a corpse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> By the time they reached Malagosto, Alex’s leg was well-bandaged from knee to ankle and Toka was cleaned off. With some assistance, he was returned to his room. Toka followed diligently behind and when she hopped up onto his bed—taking up the entire left side—he didn’t seem to mind as much. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He showered and changed quickly, keeping his bandages dry, and was settling onto his half of the bed when Yassen strolled in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His features gave nothing away but Alex recognized the hardness in his eyes; he was mad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yassen, it’s not what it looks like. She dragged me out of the way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He regarded him with narrowed eyes. “Her actions are appreciated but should not have been necessary. You separated from your unit with no means to communicate with them for your extraction. You reconvened with Marcus but we’re separated again when the shots were fired.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yassen paused and noted the bags under Alex’s eyes and his lethargic movement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex had no excuses for such an oversight. He was just exhausted and struggled to keep his eyes open. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toka moved and nudged the nearest of Yassen’s hands with her nose until he scratched her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“On the other hand, Toka’s training appears successful and your request to have her permanently added to your security is approved.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yassen’s expression softened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Classes that test and train endurance and concentration will be added to your schedule during your recovery. For now, rest and heal.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex nodded and muttered a low “Yes, sir,” but quickly found himself drifting off to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>